A Phoenix's Character
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is the new sensei at Seiyo Academy, but with as strange as he is leads to judgment of nearly all the fifth graders. Now with some eggs found under his pillow, what kind of world is he in for when he discovers the shugo charas? amuto.
1. a stressing goal

"A Phoenix's Character:  
Chapter One;  
A Stressing Goal"

It was just another day at Seiyo Academy as the students filed in. Certain students stood up above all others, and these children were the Guardians.

King's Chair: Tadase Hotori. Queen's Chair: Nadeahiko Fujisaki. Jack's Chair: Kukai Souma. Ace's Chair: Yuiki Yaya. And the Joker's Chair: Amu Hinamori.

These five were all talking amongst themselves about Easter, and how to deal with them. Of course, Amu still had other things to worry about, like her and the X-eggs. Oh yes, the life of the Guardian never fails to bring drama; too bad they didn't know what was yet to come.

Nadeshiko and Amu entered their homeroom, and sat down next to each other. They were quite happy with what was going on, seeing as how everything was slowing down, at the time.

"Good morning class!" The whole class froze, and were silenced, before turning their heads to see who was at the door. The principal had entered the room, standing in front of the blackboard. The students had returned to their seats, and sat quietly. "Thank you! As you know, each class within the school, for this year, and next, is taking on a course related to the cultures of a different country. I am pleased to announce that this homeroom has the country, Russia, and a young mind from there with a high academic achievement and not to mention, a grand expert, has offered in order to teach the class for Unimagi Sensei, and will also be teaching the other academic courses." He explained the class began to mutter.

"Sounds like fun!" Nadeshiko whispered to Amu.

"Yeah, if ya like atomic bombs and war!" She commented.

The principal cleared his throat. "Without further delay, please help me welcome Kai Hiwatari!" He concluded. The class began to clap as said person walked into the door.

They didn't get what they expected. The man was a teenager about fourteen years old by first glance. His well toned body was paled by his skin. He was a very stern character who looked like he wouldn't be one for fun. The hair on the back of his head was a smooth navy blue that somewhat trailed down his neck, while in the front the hair sprouted upward in a silver hue. The eyes beneath the gray bangs were a fiery red that held a neutral, yet very serious expression. Upon his face, two blue triangles were on each cheek, and stood out quite well. The teen was wearing a dark purple tank top with a night blue quarter length jacket, black, flared pants held up by a red belt, along with dark blue sneakers, a similar shade for his fingerless gloves, and a white scarf firmly around his neck.

The class stared at the teenager, then at the principal, hoping he was joking. "Now, I know he doesn't seem like a lot, but he is the smartest in all of Russia; he's even stunned his own teachers. I expect you all to treat him with the up most respect, and to learn as much as you can from him." He turned to Kai, who looked back out of the corner of his eye. "If there are any problems with the class, feel free to call." He told him. Kai nodded once, and he left.

When the door closed, Kai had grabbed the a piece of chalk, and began to write his name on the board in Japanese, before turning around, and facing them with his hands behind his back. "Well, as you might have guessed, Russia's culture is by far different from yours. I am here only to teach, so let's make some rules!" He started as he reached the chalk to the board again, beginning to write. "Rule One: Unless spoken to, or called upon, there is no talking! I want to be able to go through the class without distraction, and if we get through everything, I'll allow you to stretch and talk at the ending moments, just as long as your work is done." He said, looking back at them over his shoulder.

A kid in the back raised his hand. "Um...Hiwatari-sama?" He questioned. Kai turned his full body around, looking at him. "If we have to use the bathroom or get a drink, do the same rules apply for regular class?" He asked.

Kai let out a sigh of annoyance. "Yes..." He stated. The boy put his hand down. "As I was saying, just as long as your work is done. Which brings us to Rule Two: Whatever isn't done in class is homework. You'll be getting a lot of notes, and I can personally guarantee at least four sheets of work per class, unless I decide to hand out a packet. Then the work will come from some of its pages." He said as he wrote it on the board. "And finally, Rule Three: Disrespect is unacceptable! I can only tolerate so much, so disrespect during class isn't going to be as easily handled. Each student has a set of strikes. One strike gets you a warning, two gets you a scolding and possible detention, and three gets your butt sent down to the principal's office along with a phone call to your parents." He concluded. "Got it?" He questioned, leering at the fifth graders in front of him.

They were all stiff at the look. "Hai, Sensei!" They said to him.

Kai smirked. "Then, how about we start simple?" He questioned, gathering some papers as wide as two index cards. Kai had went in front of each column, counted the number of kids in it, then passed out a number of papers equal to the kids in each. "When you get a sheet of paper, take out a writing utensil and write your name on it!" He told them. They did as told, folded the card, and put it up on their desks so he could see. Kai scanned the names, trying his best to memorize the face with the name. "I see the Queen's and Joker's chair are here in the class!" He proclaimed. Of course this brought everyone to stare at Nadeshiko and Amu who were sitting next to each other.

After scanning the rest of the names, he spoke again. "Well, it's time to get started; take out a notebook and a pen or pencil!" He ordered. They did as said. "We'll begin with Russia's geography." He started. "Russia has plenty of forests towards its northern regions." He stated, pulling down a map from its scrolled position above the blackboard. "Who can tell me one impact from these forests?" He questioned. The class was already muttering of boredom, and the only person who raised their hand was Nadeshiko. "Yes, Fujisaki-san?" He asked, pointing at her.

She cleared her throat. "Well, it does cause a lot of natural protection." She stated.

Kai nodded at this. "Very good!" He said to her, using the other side of the blackboard, and writing down what she said. "What else?" He questioned.

Nadeshiko had showed Amu a note that read of two other uses, and with this information, raised her hand. Kai pointed at her. "Wouldn't it also cause plenty of building supplies and fuel for fire?" She questioned.

Kai nodded. "Correct again!" He said dully, writing it on the board. "There's two more, and I'm leaving it to the guys to figure out!" He said. The guys groaned at the statement. "Large, thick forests that spread out for miles on end, meant for building supplies, fuel for fire, natural protection, and two more things." He stated, looking down at them.

One of the guys hesitantly raised his hand, which earned him a point from Kai. "Hunting for food, and fur for trading?" He questioned.

Kai smirked. "Was it really that hard to figure out?" He asked. They stared at him, confused, while he, once again, wrote the answers on the board. "Yes! Plenty of wild life, meaning plenty of furs, and meat." He stated.

- Later at Lunch

All fifth graders were off at lunch, meaning Tadase was able to sit with his two other guardian friends. "How was class?" He questioned them. "We got someone from France! He started with their greatest cuisine, plenty disturbing for my taste, but the rest I could barely tell because of his accent." He stated with chuckles. The three put down their brought lunches. "Who'd you get?" He asked.

Nadeshiko giggled, seeing as how he'd probably never believe it, but Amu spoke up. "His name is Kai Hiwatari! He's a teenager that's only fourteen, at most. He's a rather dull one, too, so he isn't really much fun. But, according to the principal who came in with him, he claimed that he's the smartest kid in Russia. He really stands out, so you might see him in an office, in the hall-"

"Or at the table, right behind you?" He questioned, pointing behind Amu. They both turned around, and stared. Right there, Kai was sitting, simply eating some reheated soup that came out of a brown bag. The only other things he had was a bottle of water and an apple.

They both rapidly turned back around. "What's he doing here?" Amu questioned with a shutter.

"I don't know! I thought he'd be in the teacher's lounge." Nadeshiko told her.

Tadase's eyes softened. "He is only fourteen! Perhaps the principal thought it was best for him to sit with the kids at lunch instead of a bunch of teachers, believing that he'd feel out of place if he sat with a bunch of adults." He theorized.

Nadeshiko glanced at him through the corner of her eye. "Maybe, but why is he sitting by himself?" She questioned.

Amu, and Tadase both stared at him. "He's...kinda like me!" Amu started. They stared at her. "He's a bit of a lone wolf character, so I guess it'd make sense for him to want to sit by himself. Besides, he is new, so why would he sit with anybody?" She explained, taking another glance at her new teacher.

The other two gave him a sympathetic look, until Tadase spoke up. "Maybe we should go accompany Hiwatari-senpai. After all, he is new, and it'd be rude to just leave him unless he asked for it." He suggested. Nadeshiko and Amu looked at each other for a few seconds, nodded, then got up with Tadase, and heading over to the other table.

Kai was eating slowly, simply trying to ignore the voices around him, ones in which included the people who had just started making up rumors. He had begun making mental notes of the faces, and decided that each one were to be talked to if they ever end up in his class. "Hiwatari-senpai?" A soft voice questioned.

Kai looked away from the group of kids, and up at the blond haired, red-violet eyed, bright skinned King's Chairmen that was Tadase Hotori. Kai gave him a neutral expression. "Can I help you, Hotori-nii?" He asked him with just the same enthusiasm his expression held.

Everyone was staring at the three, shocked that they were even talking to him. "Well, we were wondering if we could sit with you; no one deserves to be by themselves." Tadase told him kindly, a smile on his face.

Kai's dull eyes remained just that as a light shrug came from him. "You can if you want, I'm not stopping you!" He said to them. The three guardians took their seats in front of him.

Everyone was muttering several things like what they were doing, or how he could poison them, but they sat still, silently eating. Tadase, just finishing another bite of his sushi, spoke up. "Hiwatari-senpai." He began, hoping Kai would pay attention. Once he received it, he spoke again. "Monsuir Nahme had said that a lot of the Westernization towards Russia was brought upon the Catholic Church in Rome. Is this true?" He questioned.

Kai looked surprised by his statement, but shook his head. "Russia was Westernized by Peter the Great, who traveled to Germany to learn of their ways, and Germany was a Protestant nation. At the time, Russia was part of the Orthadox Church, so when Peter the Great returned, he brought the ways of absolutism with him, along with plenty knowledge and people regarding science, math, and medicine. He even broke free of the Patriarch, and took over the Russian Orthadox Church. The Catholics in Rome had nothing to do with it, more or less, they had a lot of influence King Louis XIV, one of whom hated protestants, and killed many of them, and lost France a lot of money, and they needed to recover it; he helped start the French Revolution." He explained.

Tadase stared at him, slightly shocked. "Oh! Well, that does make more sense, arigato!" He said. Kai had only nodded at him.

- Outside During Gym Class

People were still talking about Kai like there was no tomorrow. Things were getting out of hand, though. They were supposed to be playing soccer, and barely anybody was participating, much to the coach's annoyance.

"Still, the guy's a creep! He treated the king like a lowly peasant, not to mention how much of a book worm he is. I think he may be up to kill someone with the way he looks at people!" One of the girls commented.

The coach finally had enough, and blew the whistle, signaling everyone to file in, and begin to walk inside. "The freak! Why can't he act his own age?" One of the boys said.

The coach halted once more, about to yell, until he noticed just who it was they were talking about was in the hallway to the right. Amu and Nadeshiko both were staring at him. His neutral expression wasn't there, nor was it serious or annoyed; it was sadness.

Kai glared at the students who immediately stopped muttering when they noticed. "What is it then?" He asked. They all seemed confused. "How do you expect I act my own age when you haven't even reached it?" He questioned. They were all silent, a look of regret taking hold of their features. Kai was at a loss of words for he couldn't even cope to the situation for the first time in his life.

The principal was walking up behind him, and had heard the whole commotion. He was glaring done at them in shame. "When I said treat him with respect, did you know I wasn't kidding?" He questioned. Now the whole class didn't dare say a word. "I have only met three students who have tried, and they were as kind to accompany him at lunch earlier, but the rest of you should be ashamed." Before he could continue, Kai had already turned around and walked off as calmly as he could make himself. The man growled. "Everyone in the fifth grade besides Hotori Tadase, Hinamori Amu, and Fujisaki Nadeshiko, are to write a 300 or more word essay as an apology to Hiwatari Sensei, and is to explain in as much detail as possible why what they did was wrong." He demanded.

The class groaned as they walked back. Amu had a lot on her mind, and it was a matter of time before-

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Amu looked down to see Ran, Miki, and Sue out of their eggs, and giving her a look of sympathy and confusion.

She let out a sigh. "It's just our new teacher, Kai-tei. I think I'm just a little worried about him." She said quietly.

"How come?" Ran questioned.

Miki turned towards her. "Well, he is about fourteen, teaching a fifth grade homeroom, and is supposed to be the smartest boy in Russia." She pointed out. "Maybe saying he needed to act his age made him feel bad and Kai-san began to think it over, feeling pretty hurt about it." She guessed.

"You're probably right!" Amu commented sadly, her head lowering.

"We should help him feel better!" Sue suggested with a bright smile.

Amu stared, slightly bewildered. "Yeah, but how are we supposed to do that?" Amu questioned staring down at her clover-pinned guardian.

"We'll make him something that'll put a smile on his face!" She simply answered.

The three near Sue simply sweat dropped. "This should be good!" Amu muttered, envisioning catastrophe.

- With Kai: His POV

I really didn't like the idea of everybody talking about me like this, but I've tolerated it for so long, I didn't even like the fact people knew what I was. Yes I was the smartest kid throughout my whole time in school, and moving up to my senior year in high school was so much better, but they were right! I wasn't acting my age, and though normally I'm proud of that, in truth, I just wanted to be different.

Yeah, I always wanted to be one of those guys who could always get along with practically everybody, that laughed at stupid jokes, enjoyed competition, and my most important standard, make brotherly bonds with others.

I was always so envious at the others that they could, yet they still called me their friend. I was nothing like them besides the game we played; that was the only thing that made us friends. I always thought if I was more like Ray, Max, Tyson even, I may be able to know what it's like to actually be the one thing I never acted as; a kid.

Teenager though I may be, most are still children at heart. I know that this is the time of maturing, but I matured way too quickly for one to comprehend to. If I could know what it was like to act my own age, I would, but there was always something holding me back from it. It didn't matter, because I could never draw myself to it.

I began my walk home. I only gave the students notes, and some homework, so thankfully, I had nothing to do, and the next lesson was already set. I went through the streets, ignoring the remarks people made as I passed, feeling warmth rise to my cheeks as my sadness grew.

I entered the boring apartment building, and went into the elevator. When I reached the tenth floor, I continued through the tan carpeted hallway. When I reached door 1078, I entered my key card, and entered the room. I passed the bathroom and through the dining, not feeling hungry for any dinner seeing as how it was passed six.

I entered the bedroom. The carpeting was still tan, and the walls were white. There was a large bed with a black comforter, white sheets, and white pillows on it to my right, with two night stands. One had an alarm clock and lamp, the other had a book and lamp. The book was mine: 'Guide to a Phoenix's Character.' It seemed interesting, but a lot of the stuff seemed like garbage.

To my left was the dresser, and in the corner, next to the windows was the wardrobe that had the TV in it. Yeah, pretty boring, pretty clean, but that was me.

I lied down on the bed with a thud. I wasn't hungry for anything, I didn't feel like taking a shower, I just felt like turning to dust. I had shut my eyes, still wondering what I'd be like if I were different...

* * *

i try my hardest! i hope you've enjoyed.


	2. heart conference

"Chapter Two;  
Heart Conference"

- Amu's POV

We were all in the Royal Gardens having our tea. Tadase-kun made a great brew, and we enjoyed it. At the time, of course, we were all talking about the people we got. "I got Senior Rakuda! He studied the Spaniards for years, and he developed a weird liking of bull snout; he even offered to bring some in!" Kukai told us.

We let out a light chuckle. "Monsiur Nahme is barely any different with his taste for escargo, and frog legs." Tadase commented.

"That's gross!" Yaya exerted. We laughed even more. "I got someone from China, Deiro Kon sensei. He said our cultures were similar, and that as long as we pay attention, class should be a breeze." She said with some giggles.

Tadase poked his head in. "Kon Sensei is from China, which should be easy, anyways, because that's where most of our cultures come from." He commented.

Nadeshiko turned towards her. "It's true, Yaya-chan!" She told her.

Kukai stared at the two in confusion. "What about Hiwatari-sama, I believe it was?" He questioned. We nodded once. "I heard all the fifth graders got an essay project except for you three! So, what happened?" He asked.

Both Nadeshiko and I saddened, remembering just what had happened earlier that day. "Well," Nadeshiko started, "we did sit down with him at lunch, and tried our best to acquaintance ourselves." She started.

Tadase deciding to speak up, seeing as how we felt bad enough. "On our way back in, from gym class, everyone was saying how he should act his age, and head home to Russia, calling him a freak while doing so." He continued.

I swallowed hard before picking up the story. "The coach got us to a halt, about to yell at them for talking about Kai-tei as such, but before he could say anything, as he turned around, he saw him in the hallway, and apparently he heard the whole thing. If I need to make any bet is that he felt pretty bad about the fact that he wasn't anything like a fourteen year old, and because of that, he stormed off soon after the principal showed up." I concluded.

"And that's where they got the assignment, right?" Kukai questioned with one arm on the table, leaning forward. We nodded.

Sue decided to make an announcement. "We're trying to think of a way to help him feel better; we're open to ideas." Ran and Miki nodded.

Daichi, just hanging on Kukai's shoulder, spoke up. "Maybe we could help him by getting some time in to play something; maybe then he'll feel like he's acting close to his age." He suggested.

"We don't exactly know if that will work, though." Temari commented.

Kiskei came out on the table, standing tall, and proud. "Isn't the current punishment enough? One as high as he would at least feel so!" He proclaimed.

They sweat dropped. "Kiskei, I don't know if you've noticed, but I've noticed that a punishment brought from the principal doesn't exactly work on the heart, unless an apology is real, and we can't exactly make the whole school like that." Tadase pointed out, shamefully.

Kiskei fell straight to the table floor as Pepe came out. "Maybwe we could invite him to tea." She suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Nadeshiko commented, standing straight. "We could invite him over for sweets and tea, and try to help him cope to the situation. Maybe then he won't feel so blue about it!"

Kukai arched a brow. "How will it make him feel better?" He asked.

Ran flew up in the center, catching everyone's attention. "We could encourage him to be himself, and say it's alright that he is what he is. Let him know we don't judge him, and aim so the school doesn't!" Ran answered.

"It does make more sense." Miki commented.

Tadase pondered this. "By letting him know he has friends on the grounds, and that we aren't ones to judge so quickly? I suppose that could work, but we had better make sure it is a grand tea time; after all, he is going to be our guest!"

Kukai and Yaya stood up in excitement. "Let's do it!" Kukai exerted as Yaya cheered.

The rest of us stood up. "Then it's settled! We must prepare for tomorrow!" Tadase insisted. "I will make some Kosher Green tea, as it has a plenty respect to its name. Fujisaki-san, can you help me make this place more presentable for tomorrow?" He asked.

Nadeshiko smiled. "Of course!" She said.

"Oo, oo, let Yaya make the invitation! Please! PLEASE!" Yaya begged with her hand waving in the air.

We all chuckled. "Of course, but make sure to check with one of us to make sure it's presentable!" Tadase told her. She cheered of victory. "Souma-kun, can you help rally some students, see what you could do to make him feel better; make sure he doesn't have troubles as he enters!" He told Kukai.

The Jack's Chairman made a solute to him. "Rodger!" He responded.

Tadase looked at me with kind eyes. "Hinamori-san, could you prepare some snacks for the occasion? With some help from Sue-nii, it shouldn't be that hard." He said to me.

I smiled, and nodded once. "Sure!" I said, happily.

Tadase smirked. "Well, you all have your assignments; good luck to you all!" With a cheer from us all, the meeting had ended.

I went home, and quickly went to the kitchen. "Mom! Dad! I'm gonna need the kitchen; the Guardians are having a guest tomorrow, and they put me in charge of snacks!" I yelled, grabbing an apron.

"Okay!" My mom yelled, before turning her attention back to Ami. I got out all sorts of ingredients, then, Sue came out.

Within the next hour, we had cookies, muffins, cupcakes, a couple pies, and a huge chocolate cake. I placed them all into containers before calling for my dad. "Dad! Do we still have that old serving cart?" I yelled.

"In the garage!" He responded.

In that instant, I went to the garage, and got out the silver cart. It had plenty of room for what we had, and more. I let out a sigh, glad all the hard work payed off, and hoped that Kai would like it.

After getting Mom and Dad to help me store everything properly, and having them agree to get me to school early to drop everything off, I, along with my guardian characters, retired up in my room, getting some relaxation in before dinner prep started.

Ran, Miki, and Sue were all flying above my head as I plopped my head onto my pillow on my bed. The three were talking amongst themselves on all that work, but all I did was turn my head, looking out the window, and concentrating on my own thoughts. 

_"I hope Kai-tei likes it!"_ Is what I started to think, but then, my thoughts grew more elaborate. "I wonder, though, why he's still troubled. At first, he seemed rather proud of who he is, but, I guess that there's still somebody inside of him saying that the person he his, isn't what he wanted to be." I let out a silent sigh as I heard the patter of rain. I turned my head to my alarm clock: 6:57 pm. I turned my head to face the ceiling, slowly bringing my hands to my heart._ "Whatever, or whoever is watching over you, Kai-tei, please let them help you, soon!"_

Before anything else, I was called downstairs, for dinner. I went down with that prayer in my heart; my hopes set on making Kai smile the next day.

* * *

**not tht long, i kno, but im just making puzzle pieces; the nxt chap will put 'em together.**

**Atto Shatto!**

**~K-Fang-sama**


	3. unusual happenings

"Chapter Three;  
Unusual Happenings"

Kai woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm clock, quite calmly. He sat up straight, slowly, stretching sore muscles with a yawn before hitting the snooze button, and forcing himself to get out of bed.

When he stood up, he got out a light blue bathrobe, and putting it on. He rubbed his arms, furiously. He had left the air conditioning on all night, and he didn't cover himself with the bedsheets.

He went into the all white bathroom, shutting the door behind him before turning the faucets, releasing the warm water, and allowed it to wash away recent sorrow. Yesterday's episode was a load on his shoulders that he wanted to relax at a great pace. Showers did that well.

He went ahead and began to wash his hair. _"A teacher's job is still better than learning about Grandfather's clients."_ He thought, scrubbing the shampoo deep into his roots, feeling bad for his cousin who got stuck with it.

After he scrubbed, he allowed the water to rinse away the suds, and the drama of the previous day. Of all things, he couldn't believed they made such a big deal out of it. A smart kid who skipped a couple grades wasn't unheard of, yet they still got the shit of it all, which made the greatest annoyance.

He scoffed at this. "The only reason why I'm here is because I decided to take a few years off before going into my last year of high school." He claimed aloud, talking to himself. "And I'd take it before Tala goes off to college." He threw in. His cousin given birth to by his father's sister was a great companion, even though they barely saw eye-to-eye.

Compared to himself, Tala would laugh more, and he'd act much more smug. He enjoyed politics, and being a total ass, and Kai let him because they both still had a couple things in common. Most of these things were forbidden, and some of the others were done behind their grandfather's back. They laughed at each time, and it was the only time they acted like complete morons.

Kai let out a chuckle, the smirk evident. If he knew, they'd get a shit load from the bastard. Kai more than Tala because he felt him more of a brother he never had, and happy he had him. He felt bad, though, simply because Tala was about a year younger than him, not even. He wasn't going to college, per say, more of an academy for the weak minded.

Their grandfather always thought he was stupid! The boy who was going into his first year of high school, compared to his older cousin heading into his final year. If anything, Tala could skip grades if he ever told the old bastard, but he only told Kai because he didn't want to go as fast as him. This was one of the few times Kai wished he did the same.

After washing the rest of himself, and rinsing himself off, Kai shut off the water, and reached for his towel. He stepped out onto the white bath rug, and began to dry himself off, beginning from the waist down. After that, he went for the upper muscles visible on his chest and arms. He got his back, then bent over, partially drying off his hair, then wrapping it into the towel. He got on his sky blue bathrobe, then exited the bathroom.

Before heading into his bedroom, he went for the bland kitchen. He started a small, black tea pot, and placed it in the sink. He opened the cylinder lid, and filled it with water. After that, he placed it on the stove. Before turning it on, he removed the lid to the slit-bottom cylinder, he placed in some mountain rose herbs, then some camellia leaves. He closed the lid, then placed the container back into the tea pot. He turned the stove on high, then left the kitchen, figuring enough time to put on pants.

Kai walked up to the dresser, and picked the set of folded clothes that were on top of it. He removed the bathrobe and got on the pair on black boxers that were on top, then the white socks beneath them. After that, he placed on a pair of blue jeans, then a black belt.

Just as he finished with the buckle, he heard the high pitched whistle coming from the pot, and ran into the kitchen. He got out a coffee mug, then put on an oven mitt. He turned off the stove, and lifted the pot. After pouring himself a cup, he placed the pot back, and grabbed his cup, walking back into the bedroom.

After placing the mug on top of the dresser, he grabbed a tight black shirt and placed it over his head. After his poking his head out through its hole, Kai had stopped what he was doing, staring at his bed.

Right there, where his covers used to be over him, were three eggs, about three times the size of the average chicken egg. Funny thing was that they were all decorated differently.

One had a fluffy, sky blue color on the top and bottom of it that seemed cloud-like. In between the colored bases, it had a somewhat white background with green winds flowing around it. These winds were only departed against the center piece that stood out above all else; a black painted treble clef.

The second was night blue; the closest to black you could get. A couple small stars would shine in white light, quite frankly, not so bright. The brightest thing was its middle piece. It was a gold crescent moon with gold, twinkling stars glowing in a straight line, and growing feint as they went out.

The last one was grass green on the ground, and had a golden sky. On the line, a blood red sun with rays coming off it was barely over the horizon. Very simple, but seemingly-skilled at the same time.

Kai got his shirt on the rest of the way, as he walked up to the edge of the bed, picking up the second egg, and staring at it. _"What...the...hell?"_ He thought, a brow arched.

He was snapped out of his daze by his second alarm going off, that signaled that free time was over. He put on his scarf, placed his materials and mystery objects into his bag, turned his alarm clock off, ran to the door, put on his shoes, then rushed out the door to the academy.

- At Seiyo

When Kai arrived, he saw that a lot of students had come early, and for some reason, they were smiling at him. "That's him!" A voice called. Kai's head rapidly turned, and in his view was the Jack's Chairman. Said brown head was pointing at him, before giving him a thumbs up. "The Guardians' inspiration, and hopefully the school's. Keep up the good work, Hiwatari-sama!" He said, proudly. Everyone around him had cheered and clapped.

Kai's brow was arched so high, one would think it got stuck. This was the last thing he expected from entering the grounds only the day after he was called freak by more than half of the fifth grade body. All these students in the main foyer of the schoolyard, standing there, waiting for him to arrive when he wasn't even welcomed.

He looked around and saw sixth, fourth, third, second, and first graders, gathered by the dozens, and only a few fifth graders, not including the three Guardians he met the day before. He was confused to the highest strike, and he made it beyond evident.

Kukai and Yaya came up to him, a large grin on their faces. "We heard a lot about you, and we hope to become just as good as we get older." Kukai told him, shaking his hand once.

"No you don't!" He thought, rolling his eyes.

Yaya took the hand Kukai was shaking. "To a great inspiration and example, you're hereby welcome to join us for tea this afternoon!" She said placing the hand made card in his hand. He looked down at it. The Seiyo Academy crest was towards the bottom, while above, in the girliest, pink colored writing, read 'To: Kai-tei.'

Before he could examine it more, his attention was brought back to the Jack and Ace chair as they both let out some soft giggles. "We hope to see ya there, Hiwatari-sama!" Kukai said, as the two waved while running off.

Kai could already tell he was sweat dropping, simply because he was more confused than that anime creature from some weird show. He didn't remember what it was called, because he didn't like it, but he remembered it was some weird yellow duck that had constant headaches, like he would get if he continued to think about it.

Our favorite Russian teen went to his classroom, deciding to gather some papers before their next session on Russia started. After doing so, he placed a basket of name cards on one of the desks in front, seeing as how he only knew two students from his class.

Once this was done, he pulled out the invitation that Yuiki had given him, and opened it. On the page to the left, there were a set of eggs that seemed like they could be used for Easter, and in front of them, there was a tea cup on a saucer that had a steaming brew in it. He looked towards the right, and saw a note.

'_**Our greatest apologies for what happened yesterday, but we want today to be better! We, in the best of interest, invite you for some tea and sweets after school today! We hope to see you, and hope that you have a great time! **_  
_**See ya then,**_  
_**King's Chair: Tadase Hotori**_  
_**Queen's Chair: Nadeshiko Fujisaki**_  
_**Jack's Chair: Kukai Souma**_  
_**Ace's Chair: Yuiki Yaya**_  
_**Joker's Chair: Amu Hinamori'**_

The note was in the same handwriting as the sending on the front, same as Yuiki's name. However, with other names, the colors were different, and so were the penmanship. Tadase was blue, Kukai was green, Nadeshiko was purple, and Amu was red like the clip in her hair.

Kai shrugged at this. _"Why not?"_ He thought. It's not like he had anything better to do with his time, and besides, he was curious about the Royal Gardens, so he thought it would be an _interesting_ experience. He decided that he'd prepare the final lessons for the following day when the class left for gym class.

Before heading deeper into plans, the bell rang, and students began to file in for class. With this happening, Kai got started on his job. "Find your name card, then sit down, and get out your homework!" He told them, the stern look on his face. It took a couple of minutes, but everyone did as told, and Kai was able to run through attendance. Every chair was filled except for the third row back in the column closest to the door. Kai picked the final name card up, and looked at it. "Has anybody seen Norizumo-san?" He questioned his class.

A boy in the back spoke up. "I saw him come in this morning; some guys were talking to him, and pushing him around!" He said.

Before Kai could say anymore, or do anything, for that matter, the door busted open. Everyone's heads turned, and saw a very drenched red head in the doorway, partially wet paper in hand, and gasping for breath while leaning against the rim of the door.

Kai, slightly surprised by this walked up to him, and helped him stand straight. "What happened?" He demanded more than asked.

He waited for the guy to catch his breath and answer. "I was coming in, and heading straight to class until some guys came up to me, wanting to help them with some weird prank on you. After five times saying no, they took my bag, trying to drench everything in it." He took in another breath before continuing. I was able to save everything at the price of getting beat up, and thrown me into the fountain nearby." He sighed. "By the way, sorry, but Russia was the only thing I couldn't save as I rushed here." He finished, giving his sensei the wet piece of paper.

It was the exact paper Kai had given the class for homework, and it was basically review about the lesson and a critical thinking question on a major negative impact, and he could easily see the smeared pen ink.

People were waiting for Kai to give him a strike, or to say something, but before he said anything, which this only the two Guardians noticed, the navy blue clump on his neck had a hair tie around it with a treble clef on it. "Uh-oh..." Was there only thought.

Kai, just getting a weird feeling inside of him, simply put on a smile. "It's okay!" He said, nicely. Everyone stared in disbelief as Norizumo looked up at kind eyes. "You can make up the homework! But, as of right now, I think you should head to the nurse and get some different clothes on." He added, walking up to his desk and placing the sheet in the trash. He got out a yellow pad of hall passes, and began to write on it. When he finished signing it, he tore it off, and handed it to him. "Come back after you get dry clothes on!" He said, giving him the pass.

Norizumo took the pass, and stared down at it, not exactly sure what just happened because of the rumors he heard the day before. "Well." He looked up at Kai, who appeared to be back to normal, and giving him a neutral leer. "You gonna stand there all day, or are ya gonna get going?" He questioned. It didn't take Norizumo long in order to get the message, and begin dragging himself down to the nurses office.

When he shut the door, Kai turned around and brought down the map of Russia. "Let's review the homework before he gets back, shall we?" The students chuckled, as Kai just realized how he acted, with only one thought as he got started with the review. _"What the hell just happened?"_

* * *

*smirk* hope you've enjoyed!


	4. is it really wanted?

"Chapter Four;  
Is It Really Wanted?"

- Kai's POV

I was making my way to the Royal Gardens, thinking over what the hell just happened. I never did that...with ANYONE! Yes, he gave concrete evidence that he was telling the truth, but I don't act like that! Not even to my friends! Why was I being so nice to a kid that I didn't know and didn't have any reason to be nice to?

I was being made fun of, and most of the fifth graders were on the chopping block; him included. I never pity anyone, at least not on purpose, and that's because I've been through worse than the shit they're getting. I envy the fact they get it better, so I don't bother for sympathy. Still didn't explain anything.

Surprisingly enough, after the incident, I was still being talked about, but people felt comfortable with coming closer to me, and I even got a few smiles and hellos from the other fifth graders in the hall on my way to the cafeteria. It was rather confusing! When I sat down with the three Guardians I met the day before, a couple others came to sit down with us. They asked me all sorts of questions, none them involving the references of the day before.

I know I did something to their surprise, but it wasn't like I was one of those guys. I knew I gave my friends some space when things happen to them, like getting sick or hurt, even if it's minor, I'm nicer because they're my friends, and because they didn't deserve what they got.

I shook my head. This day was the second weirdest day of my life! The weirdest? I'll leave it at the last time I saw Ming-Ming and Tiffany, who were in the same room as me; real bad combo. I don't even want to start on the details! Let's just say, if you ever find it like you're alone with them...Get Out!

I mentally shuddered before continuing forward. I wasn't far, but all this thinking was giving me a migraine!

I noticed a nearby bench and had sat down. My head wasn't going to lighten up for at least three minutes. I sat there in wonder of what I did. I still didn't understand anything, but I remembered that I did have those few Tyson-moments, so I guessed that I got it from him. I accepted that and decided to avoid it from happening again, but the migraine was still there.

I leaned forward, elbows on my thighs, and nimble fingers rudding my temples, trying to clear it up, and get into the better mood I knew I had when I was at lunch talking with Tadase, Nadeshiko, and Amu. It was helping, but not much.

I heard footsteps not too far away, then a deep sigh as something, someone more of, sat down on the other end of the bench. I heard a light chuckle from a masculine voice, older than mine, before hearing an exhaled breath as he relaxed against the seat. I was trying to block him out, but that soon didn't suffice. "Rough day?" The voice questioned.

I turned my head, lowering my arms, and saw just who it was who spoke to me. He had navy blue hair, but if any darker, I was pretty sure it'd match the night sky. His eyes were a deep sapphire, and staring at me with a malicious smirk on his pale skin. His clothing was a boy's uniform, probably a high school kid, with a long black sleeved torso, slim black pants with black boots.

The guy seemed a lot like Tala in one too many ways, so I decided to answer back instead of ignoring him. "You have no idea!" I replied, dully. I straightened my posture as he only raised a brow, giving me a curious eye; his smirk gone. "So crazy, you wouldn't believe what happened." I threw in.

Why did I do this? Oh, yeah! I had no idea how to sort things out, so I went on to talking if I was that stumped; very rare occasion and this is one of few times you'll ever hear about it.

The boy let out another chuckle as his smirk returned, straightening his back, and looking directly at me; this told me that he was used to this kind of treatment. He turned forward, the smirk still plastered to his face; still like Tala. "I might! You're not the only one who has rough times, and judging by the look on your face, it doesn't get to you all that easily." He stated. I take that last statement back; he was almost exactly like the red head, I swear, I might have laughed.

I simply lifted a brow in confusion. "How would you know what's going on?" I questioned him, looking forward at nothing.

He chuckled again. "You found eggs underneath your sheets this morning, correct?" He questioned. My body shifted as I stared at him in complete shock, wondering how the hell he could have known that. He remained quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "If you wish to know why you acted so odd, it's because of one of those eggs." He told me.

The older teen gave me a hand gesture that was directed at my bag that still had those eggs. I was curious, but I wasn't about to get ahead of myself. I opened the bag and took out my eggs.

He eyed each one of them with a questioning face, before picking up the one with the treble clef. "Do you know what will happen if one of them breaks or if you try to reject them from your heart?" He asked. I shook my head slowly, still wondering where he was going. He gave me a serious expression and his eyes spoke of truth, meaning what he was about to say was a well known fact. "You yourself will break, and reject yourself." He answered.

I stared at him with eyes of complete bewilderment and confusion. I was still confused as to what these things were, so hearing this, it was a surprise, one I couldn't hide.

The lifted another smirk. "Do you know what these are?" He asked. I shook my head, my expression becoming serious, and my eyes glaring at him. The boy, sitting tall with pride, made a proclamation. "They're called Heart Eggs!" He stated.

I arched a brow as he dug into his pocket. He brought out another egg, the same size as all of mine, with a white background, along with the top and bottom being black, and separated by a jagged pattern. In the center, there were clack cat patterns, the next tilting in the opposite direction of the one before it.

I stared at it in complete shock. "It came to me when I was little; it's an odd occurrence when a teenager should lay one, let alone three." He said. "When they hatch, a character is born, and they guide you towards the direction you wish to be in!" He stated.

Before I could say anymore, his egg had begun to crack and something came out of it. It was like a miniature version of him, but this one had cat ears, paws, and tail, not to mention his eyes were gold, and the attire was different. He wore a black tank top with a black studded belt, and black shorts with a silver collar around his neck, and hole a large cross symbol.

"He's right! Nyoa." The thing stated. Now I was beyond confused. The thing only chuckled, then sat up straight like a cat. "I'm Ikuto-san's true personality! I'm Yoru!" He introduced.

My eyes widened, not just at the statement, but the name. It was so familiar, I could have sworn I heard it before.

Before I could even bring up the question, our attention was drawn to my egg, which Ikuto, as he was called, still had in his hand as it began to shake. He himself only placed a smirk on his face. "It looks like you'll be meeting your Shugo Chara soon!" He said, placing my egg on the bench.

I stood up just as he did, glaring at full intensity. "Why do you care, and how the hell did you know?" I screeched, plenty pissed.

Before he could even exhale the breath he got in to make a remark, we heard cracks coming from the same egg, making our heads jerk back at the bench, seeing cracks form.

In a sudden burst of energy, the egg cracked open with a gust of wind escaping. It swerved around me at fast speeds for a short while until finally it caught up to the source, and a small shape began to form.


	5. from within

"Chapter Five;  
From Within"

- Tadase's POV

We had waited for our new sensei, hoping he'd show up. It was getting boring, and I hadn't even started the brew, yet. Kai had yet to show up, and it had been a good half hour since school ended. Amu had already told me he began to set up the next lesson on Russia while they made their way to gym class, so we all were questioning the same thing. What's taking him so long?

Kiskei was already getting impatient, but before he said anything, he had stiffened in his high position, before glaring out the window. "What is it?" I asked him.

His response wasn't dignified so that we didn't have to worry. His face turned red as he let out a low growl. "I heard a cat!" He said, spitting in disgust. I already knew what he meant. Tsukiyomi was in trouble now!

We left the gardens, heading towards the direction of the wretched cat, only to find a different sight. Kai was surrounded by a swerve of wind, and Ikuto was just watching. I found the source on a bench nearby. It was a heart egg! It was painted a serene sky blue on its base, and head, green winds going around it, and a treble clef in its center.

We looked up to find the Shugo Chara already appearing.

- Kai's POV

When the winds finally passed, I could see things clearly. I only found the one calling himself Ikuto was staring up at something, and it seemed that the Guardians had showed up, and staring at the same thing. I normally didn't give a damn, but I was still as curious as to figure out what the hell had just happened. I really didn't like the answer.

"Hiya!" A voice called. I turned my head, somewhat upward, and stepped back in the greatest shock you could ever catch me in.

I believe that it was called a chibi, and it looked similar to me, and in some ways, not. His hair was all light blue, and in the same style as mine. His eyes were sapphire blue compared to my crimson, but the skin tone was the same. His pants were flared, and navy blue colored, his shirt was white with a green wave on it, his shoes were white, and his scarf was an aqua blue. As a final note, there was a little, acoustic guitar strapped to his little body, and positioned at his side.

I was still staring in complete disbelief, and it, whatever it was supposed to be, had begun to stare at me in the same manner, looking like an innocent little kid. I couldn't think anymore on it, because just as it began to stare back, he somewhat sat down, his feet in the air, and he began laughing like, once again, a child. If this was some weird way to clone me, it wasn't a good job.

The little thing calmed down some, looking up at me from his seated position, and smiling. "What 'cha staring at, Kai-kun? Aren't you happy to see me?" It asked, sounding like a little seven year old.

I wasn't really willing to say no or yes, because too many questions were going through my head. "What exactly are you?" I asked him.

He straightened his body, and giggled as he tilted his head to the side. "Don't ya know?" He questioned. I only shook my head in the greatest confusion. "That means I came out first!" He cheered, before lowering his reign of smiles to my face. "I'm Kai's wanted personality! I'm Renji!"

_"Wanted personality? Why would I want-?"_ I froze in mid-thought, remembering how my day went the day before, how I could have begged to be a child that I never got to be around others. Oh, joy! As if this couldn't have gotten better.

"I already told you!" I turned again, sending a glare at Ikuto, who was giving me a smirk, his back to me, hands folded behind it, and looking over his shoulder. I found my self surprised when I noticed he grew a tail and cat ears. "When Heart Eggs hatch, a character is born, and they guide you in the direction you wish to be in. Your Guardian Characters will lead you to yourself!" With that, he leaped to a building top, like Ray could, and ran off.

I was very annoyed, at the moment, and I felt like strangling somebody. However, I still didn't fully understand how Renji could be a guardian character, and that was the only thought that got me to recompose myself. But I would soon learn more, that I knew. I turned to the five guardians, and gave them a look of expectancy. Judging by the looks on their faces, they were very sure they were in deep shit. Good guess, because they were!

- Later That Day

The place had lived up to its name; it was fantastic! If not for the fact of how ticked off I was, I would have been able to focus on the detail. Why? I know it's what you're all asking! Allow me to answer this, briefly, _**Please! **_

On the way back, as you might have guessed, Tadase reexplained about the concept with the Shugo Charas, and Heart Eggs, going way more in depth than Ikuto did. Of course, I was way more satisfied with the detail, but by the time he ended it, Renji brought up a stupid idea that I wanted to be like him, and by that point, not only was I surrounded by five others of those things, but he was only laughing, playing his little guitar, and spinning as he floated around my head, as the little things continued to question me. The Guardians? They just laughed.

Right now, I was enduring the instinct to hit something while Renji was, once again, playing his little guitar. Thankfully, the characters were more focused on him now. Reason for this being the fact the midget wouldn't sit still!

He was hopping up and down, jumping from one foot to another, bouncing around the table, and giggling as he played an energetic song. Due to this, some of the others went on to dance with him, which of whom laughed every now and again because he did some stupid trick. The only ones that were sitting down was the blue hatted one called Miki, and the high and royal crown, Kiskei.

Miki was very tolerable, the others would go on and off, like the guys, but the only two that really got to me were Renji, of course, and said royal crown Kiskei. That thing was as bossy as my bastard of a grandfather. This even came up once during Renji's show.

"Why do you not show me proper respect; I am the king!" He stated, glaring me right in the eyes, and standing tall with pride.

As for myself, because I didn't give a damn, was slouched forward with my face slumping into my hand, whose arm was perfectly relaxed on the table. After placing down the tea cup filled with a gracious green tea, I sat up right, and gave him a blunt stare. "Because you remind me of my oji-san-yaro." I answered.

The stares lasted for ten minutes, and the questions for twenty, but then it wen to Renji, who just continued with the little party.

Now? Oh, I was just walking home from the weirdest day of my life. Renji finally stopped bouncing around, but was still wide awake, smiling, and strumming his guitar with a steadier beat. I still had a headache, so you could only guess that I was trying to resist try to yell at him in public. I knew that people couldn't see him, so I'd have to control myself.

I looked down, and inside my bag to look at the other two eggs that came to me the previous night. I wondered how they were going to effect my life, and what Ikuto meant by 'lead me to myself.' I felt perfectly content as I was, and I didn't believe I needed a change, but it was really confusiong with the shugo charas as it was.

The sound of light, shallow breathing caught my attention, and it was breathing at my ears. I looked at my shoulder where Renji laid, happily asleep. Another sigh, and I, subconsciously, placed the little tyke in my palm, and cradling him like a baby. "This will be hell, I just know it..." I thought, walking away with him.

* * *

FINISHED! sry i took forever, but im finished! hope uve enjoyed, and cya next time!

~ K. Fang-sama


	6. culture conference

"Chapter Six;  
Culture Conference"

It was late afternoon, that Thursday. It was only five minutes before gym class, and most of the students talking amongst themselves, and Kai was taking the time to talk to the Guardians; Amu and Nadeshiko. He didn't talk much, but he wanted to know about Ikuto, and whatever it was he was involved in. It was only two days passed when they met, but he already knew with the little information there was, he shouldn't go near him, anymore. Especially with the little information he got about Easter.

"Hiwatari-sama, are you going to join us after school?" Nadeshiko asked.

He gave her a blunt stare as if the answer were obvious. "Unless there's a large enough reason to not to, the answer's gonna be yes; Renji won't let me miss it unless something like that happens." He informed them. It only had been a few days, but the little tyke has caught onto him a little bit, and that little bit was enough for him to live with; the guy acted like a little brother. The two younger girls couldn't help but giggle. The little guy; to them; was just plain adorable, no matter how annoyed their new sensei was.

Kai waved the two off, then stuck his fingers in his mouth before cutting in a sharp whistle. The students, upon hearing it, knew that they had to sit down, and quiet down because their teacher had something important to say. Once they were all seated, Kai began his announcement. "As I'm sure you're all aware, tomorrow is a teachers and staff conference, meaning tomorrow we have no school." He started up. He allowed the students to mutter in excitement for a moment before putting his right hand close to his mouth that signaled there was more to be said. "The reason for this is mainly because, after a _lovely_ week of being your teacher, we have to make a presentation to your parents that night so they know what we teach you is 'safe enough.' So, on that note, don't forget to tell your parents to get there by eight thirty." He finished as the bell rang.

"Have a good weekend!" He told them, and they collected their things, and began to leave.

- Royal Garden; Late Afternoon

Once again, Renji was playing his tiny guitar, and hopping around while the other characters clapped, and some even danced along. Now, everyone there was curious about the presentation the next day, and they were all asking him to share a little bit of what he had to present; all except for Yaya, that is.

"OH, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEASE!" She whined at their teenage sensei. Everyone knew that this was worse than his first Shugo Chara incident, simply because with each 'please' that came out of Yaya's mouth, the more tense he got, and the harder and scarier his glare got. This went on for so long that as soon as Renji noticed, he cowered behind Amu, trembling from fear, his teeth chattering, and his tiny guitar held up in front of his face, in what seemed like a millisecond.

After a few more minutes of the fourth grader's arms around his neck, Kai sighed, and and began speaking, calmly. "Yaya-san, I won't be able to tell everyone anything if you don't get off me." He simply said. With a 'yay,' she released her sensei, and looked at him with eager eyes. He made a mental note not to sit next to her, anymore before looking in Amu's direction, moving his head so as to try and what was behind her. "Renji, it's okay, now!" He told his cowering Shugo Chara, with a hint of happiness.

It took Renji even less time to race over to Kai, and hug his well-toned arm. The teen rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face while he placed the little runt on his shoulder. Kai had learned quite early into the matter Renji preferred joy more than anything, and if anything seemed to be getting tense, he wanted no part of it; it was only when things seemed as free-flowing as the little tyke himself that he returned to his regular boast of happiness. Although he would never admit it, but this feature reminded him of one too many times he had avoided disputes with his team until he finally had the audacity to stay, and break up the arguments. That discovery alone made him way too uncomfortable...

With a sigh, he began. "The presentations are for transfer teachers, like myself, so that we could describe the course. We have to choose a word in order to describe the country's general information, explain the course, and explain how it derives from this word. Really, though, there's nothing eventful about it except hearing a bunch of teachers with accents talk." They chuckled at this. Really, though, Kai was serious; these types of sessions were more boring than school itself, so he was even less enthusiastic, but as a transfer teacher, he didn't get a choice in the matter; especially when parents seemed concerned about what a teenager could teach them in class.

- The Next Day

Kai hadn't payed much attention in the meeting, really, he was just working on a presentation. Sure, he could teach beyblade and describe it so easily, people would believe it were that easy. School wasn't all that different, but he was teaching his kids' social studies on a single country, alone, and the following year, he'd have to do language. Now, that he could do, but something to describe Russia in one form so parents were comfortable with it? That wasn't so simple, no matter how vast his vocabulary was.

He sat down in a seat on stage, in the back due to the principal because he was concerned if Kai could prepare himself as quickly. _"If he really doubts me, why'd he make me a teacher?"_ He inquired as Monsieur Nahme took the stage. The man had a good build to him, however, with how he dressed, he looked like a mime; excluding the makeup.

"Bonjour, mes amis!" He started cheerfully. Kai rolled his eyes at the guy's accent; if it weren't for his one year term in France, not even he would have understood what the Frenchman had said. "A word to describe the French is simple, truthfully, and that word is: Fantastique! We have such a highly demoted country, and there are few points in our history where things are, how you say, wrong. But, none the less, I intend t teach your children with the up most respect we have; compared to those of America and Russia, I can guarantee you, we are as we say, and I intend on keeping your students eager to learn!" He finished.

While most of the audience clapped, Kai shot out his most deadliest glare he could figure. He knew from the start that Europeans were a bit more prejudice, should they see it fit, but this was ridiculous! Putting labels on countries that he didn't have superior knowledge of, then judging them on the things he assumed. The bastard was gonna pay. "And now, our representative from Russia, ladies and gentlemen: Kai Hiwatari."

The teen stood in his regular where, rather similar to what he had on the first day, and walked towards the stand; a moon clip making itself appear on the clump of hair on the back of his neck. The teen stared out at them, eyes cold and distant, before speaking. "I suppose, for one who doesn't even know Russia's history even slightly, you would judge us on belief, Monsieur Nahme; although I must disagree with you about your term, unless you weren't taught your own country's history properly, either." He began, staring at the male in the beret. The crowd mumbled a bit before he continued. "I will admit it; Russia's history isn't a proud one, and we know that. We've made mistakes, and we've accepted it! However, throughout history, we're given a bad time because people can't look at our ways and accept it; it's prejudice, and it's rude." He implied, harshly, eying the Frenchman.

He looked forward. "However, we also have our highlights in this; it's not just history, but it's our culture, our land, our way of living, and I'm standing here, like many of the teachers are behind me, to teach your children about these ways so their minds can expand, and accept not only their ways, but others." He informed them, his voice not losing its monotone pitch. They all stared at him. "If there's a word for Russia, it's Toleration; something we've been doing with several countries for years up and through today." He finished, calmly.

The audience was silent for a few minutes before applause had begun to erupt through the stands of the children sitting. Most, if not, all the students were cheering to him. They expected convincing words when he was made great inspiration by the Guardians, but these words touched the students with honesty and joy. Something they thought a teacher wouldn't be able to give them so easily.

Kai took his seat in the back row, and just as he did so, he begun to blink, questioning why he had just acted on a teacher when he was told to give them all equal respect. He figured it was because of the Frenchman himself, but then his eyes widened as he reached for the clump of hair on the back of his neck. _"Not again..."_ He thought, annoyed. Officially, there was no doubt in his mind that the second egg had hatched.

- Kai's POV

I quickly made my way home. Why wouldn't I? After getting an earshot from a French nutcase, a lecture from the principal, and a stampede of students asking me one too many questions; I was about ready to kill somebody, and this new character was first on my list. I know Amu said they would come out at unexpected times, but _seriously,_ that was one of the worst. I liked Renji's visit much more than this...

I made my way to my room, unlocked it, and turned on the lights. The first thing I noticed when I got home was Renji, who seemed to have just woken up from a nap he was having on one of my folded scarves, rubbing his little eyes before yawning, stretching out his arms while he did so. The second thing was music; soft jazz from the sound of it, and a preferred favorite if I ever wanted to escape the quiet but still keep the peace. I found the source on one of the bedposts at the end of the bed.

He looked like me, as well. His hair was a full silver, and his eyes were closed, but with the lights on, it wasn't hard to see a gleam of light come from the dainty clip on the same clump of hair that I'd had on the back of my neck. He had the same triangle marks on his cheeks, but instead of blue, they were black. As for his outfit? It looked like the one I wore when I was fourteen (think beyblade v revolution). The only real difference were that his pants were more fitting, and were a darker shade of gray. Next to that, it was exact. The guy had a keyboard strapped to his neck, which he was playing, rather well.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Renji stand and smile at me. "Konichiwa, Kai-kun!" He chirped up, greeting me, only half to his normal volume; the volume of a regular person talking, in translation; kid was as loud as Tyson. If it weren't for that, I might have been able to admit to his face that he was cute, but that wasn't gonna happen soon.

The music stopped playing, and my attention turned back to the new character in my room. He looked up at me with fierce, golden eyes. They reminded me of a tale that I read in the book on the table: Shining Moon. The story was described as a sacred holiday for phoenixes in ancient times due to the fact that on this night, the moon and stars would shine a greater gold than the sun could ever carry. This one night, phoenixes were said to roam freely, and explore the world in hindered peace. Person drew a good picture for it, and there were a few times a went back and read it over, so I assumed it could be one of the reasons the egg was designed that way, but I'll never know, I guess.

I picked him up by the back of his purple collar, and bringing him up to eye level. He gave me an annoyed glare before crossing his arms, still remaining silent. I sighed, knowing this had two directions, and I chose to get it all out of the way so I could get used to him, and move on with my life. "Okay! Just who are you?" I asked him, my voice hinting some of the exhaustion I had from my day; most boring one of my life up until those rushed events that only made me feel more drained.

He looked at me with a perked brow, eyes hinting suspicion and curiosity for but a moment. His face returned to its former neutrality; excluding the annoyance in his eyes from the way I was holding him. He took in a light breath, then answered. "I'm Kai's true personality. I'm Shoku!"

* * *

FINISHED! sry i took forever, but i hoped u enjoyed the new chap!

l8r!  
~ K. Fang-sama


	7. Going Solo

"Chapter Seven;  
Going Solo"

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of keys being played. At first I thought I had put my alarm on radio before remembering the new friend I had made the night before. Opening my eyes, I saw Shoku playing on his keyboard, seeming perfectly content with the sound. His gold eyes opened slightly to look back at me before he promptly closed them again and continued playing. Seeing the behavior, I found it easier to believe that the Shugo Chara was my true personality.

"Ohayou, Kai-kun!" A loud, energetic voice sounded. I sat up, meeting face-to-face with Renji as well as another familiar face that I knew all too well. Next to my energetic Shugo Chara was none other than Yoru; the cat-like Shugo Chara that belonged to Tsukiyomi. What he was doing here, I had absolutely no idea.

Looking around my apartment, I couldn't find the full-grown blunette; indicating that the neko in front of me was probably here by himself, as Amu had informed me he sometimes did. Good thing to know; I wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with any other business involving Guardian Characters; I was still trying to figure out how to handle the one I only met last night.

Yoru hopped on my shoulder, his mischievous yet playful expression on me as he spoke. "Nyoa! C'mon, get dressed! We gotta go!" He informed me.

Glaring down at the cat, I used my finger to flick him off; making him land on my nightstand where my book was. "One: the only ones allowed on me are my Shugo Charas, got it?" I told him seriously, not exactly awake yet; _there was a reason for coffee and tea._ "And second: what the hell are you talking about? The only thing I 'gotta go to' is the homework I need to grade." I explained simply. The meetings from the past two days made sure that I couldn't grade the homework handed in on Thursday.

Yoru shook his head, trying to recollect himself before looking up at me. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger! Nyao-Ikuto's the one who wants ya to get a move on this morning." He complained, hopping on my lap where my blankets still rested and rather agitated at the action I took against him. His fault for getting me annoyed before my morning caffeine.

Giving him a blunt look, I removed the covers from my body, burying the cat underneath the bed sheets before making my over to the kitchen. As I was preparing to make coffee; somehow knowing I was going to need it for later; I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Renji had annoyed Shoku enough to help the other male chara out from the trap I had placed him in.

"Kai-kun, why did you hurt my new friend?" Renji whined, helping Yoru to his pawed feet.

Shoku, for the first time since last night, spoke up complaining: "Yeah, what's your deal with him? I understand he's a pain in the ass, but even that was a bit harsh, don't ya think?" He put in, placing his free hand on his hip and giving me a serious look. I never knew how the others felt at hearing my voice put up against their actions and revealing their immaturity up until now. It was enlightening, but also annoying to some extent. That being said, I made a mental note to cut Tyson some slack before letting out a sigh.

I turned back to face them. "It's his partner I have a problem with; he just adds to it." I informed him plainly before turning back to the coffee I was preparing. Judging by the fact Yoru hadn't complained much, it was safe to assume that he wasn't going to leave me alone until I agreed to whatever Ikuto wanted from me.

Shrugging, Shoku dropped Yoru before heading my way. "You got a cup I could use?" He asked. I took it as his way of saying 'can I have a cup,' to which I had to improvise. Placing the pot in it's proper place, I headed into the bathroom; searching through the medicine cabinet as the water brewed, while I looked for a medicine cup; perfect for my true personality to have a cup.

Returning just in the nick of time, I placed the plastic cup in front of Shoku-whom of which was sitting in front of Renji and Yoru-before finally getting finished with making the morning coffee. I first poured for Shoku then myself. We both drank it black; quietly and calmly.

I leaned up against the counter and watched Renji pester Shoku for a sip. Having given up on getting the hyper character to leave him alone, he surrendered the make-shift coffee cup whilst stating: "You're not gonna like it," with a blunt look on his face and waiting for it to happen.

Renji stuck his tongue out his way, which Shoku only responded by rolling his eyes before looking back just as the blue-head took his sip. And, true to his word, the blue-head was no fan. "EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" Renji yelled, dropping the cup and nearly spilling it over. "That's yucky!" He complained, throwing a childish glare Shoku's way.

Shrugging, he said: "I told you so," just as Yoru went for a sip. Surprisingly, having a different reaction yet with the same simple humor that came to follow.

"HOT!" He yelled. "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" He screamed, running back and forth on the counter on all fours whilst somehow able to zoom pass Shoku's cup and not knock it over. I couldn't help it; I laughed. This morning wasn't turning out so bad so far, I guessed. Especially considering the show I was getting.

Shoku, forcing himself to chug down his coffee, directed my attention to the sink. I turned on the cold water in order to not burn the guy's hands any further. The albino took this as an opportunity to rinse out his glass before filling it with cold water. Heading back to the counter, he put it down before dragging Yoru to the glass.

The cat happily wasted no time taking in the cold water on his sensitive tongue. Chuckling during the next few minutes; watching Shoku hold him up by the back of his collar and Renji stroke the poor kitty's back; a question came up just as the caffeine caught up with me: What the hell does Ikuto want?

Noticing Yoru sitting up straight, panting hard with his burnt tongue sticking out of his mouth while Shoku stood with arms crossed and Renji rubbed his back still, I spoke to the neko. "What does Ikuto want with me?" I asked him.

Yoru, blinking twice, looked up at me with a blunt look before shrugging. "I dunno; he told me to bring ya to him, that's it!" He informed me, simply.

Figures; the elder teen seemed to be the greatest mystery this town had to offer, and his behavior was enough to make people question his motives. He was very much like the annoying cat here, as far as I've heard from Tadase, but nothing more than that. So, sighing of grief, I looked at the cat for a few moments before saying: "I'll be ready in fifteen minutes." I then went to the bathroom so I could take a shower. I guess there's always Sunday to do work.

True to my word, we all left but fifteen minutes later. I had to put on my black long coat because it had started raining while I was showering, and I had my third egg with me to make sure it didn't hatch without my noticing. Whatever Ikuto wanted must have been important if he were to go into the rain; he was a cat after all, so he was probably bothered by it. "Okay," Yoru started, taking cover in my coat, "when we walk out, you turn right then keep walking until you've reached the third street and turn right again." He explained. I nodded.

We had walked for about twenty minutes before Yoru pointed out where Ikuto was. It was a small café, with a neon light above it that had music notes on it, with tan exterior walls and large windows. I headed for the entrance, walking up a couple of steps before reaching the door; the smell of a bakery and coffee filling my nostrils.

Observing my surroundings, I saw that the cafe-although small-was vibrant, warm, and packed with people by the dozen; a sign that said Ikuto wasn't trying something too severe. The inside was painted an astounding shade of purple, and whose floors where that of stained wood. It all looked amazing, however I couldn't understand why he'd pick a place so crowded when he preferred to get people when they were alone (as Amu had also told me).

Upon entry, I noticed Ikuto sitting at a circular table towards the center of the room. He was still wearing his school uniform (why he'd where it on a Saturday was a mystery to me). However, looking at him further, I noticed something strapped to the back of his chair. It looked like some form of case. "C'mon!" Yoru nagged, making his way over to the blunette.

Crossing the room, I watched the twosome interact with quiet whispers before Ikuto perked his head, having noticed me standing there, my arms crossed and my gaze slightly impatient. "Hello there." He greeted, kindly. "How have you been, Kai?" He asked him casually.

I grunted at him. "You tell me." I stated just as Shoku and Renji came out.

He blinked, seeming surprised. "The third one hasn't hatched yet?" He questioned.

"Thankfully no." I informed him, placing my coat on the back of my chair before sitting down. "What could you want that's so important? I've got worksheets and homework papers to grade at home, and I'd like to get to it." I informed him, not exactly having been looking forward to meet him so soon.

The look on his face didn't disappear. "I can't believe you forgot. I thought you would have been excited when you walked in; I chose this place for you, after all." He pointed out, seemingly disappointed.

"Forgot what?" I asked in a serious tone, eying the cat-man with suspicion. I didn't trust Ikuto as far as I could throw him, but I refused to let him hear the agitation I was holding back; that would only add to his mischievous ego.

The high schooler sighed-a bit disappointed, judging by his tone-before looking at me square on. "You truly don't remember me, do you?"

I was about to ask what he meant, when a man walked on a small stage with a microphone in his hand. "Hello, everyone!" He started enthusiastically, gaining the attention of a few people and a good round of applause. "Welcome to another Saturday Serenade, ladies and gentlemen! For those of you who are new, from brunch until the end of dinner rush, a musical group will come up on stage and entertain our beloved crowd. And boy, do we have quite the pair this time around."

Just as the man said that, I noticed Ikuto smirking; his eyes on me and his right hand holding onto the strap of his case. My cautious nature began to peak again, until the announcer continued. "These two boys have known each other since they were four and eight. Their parents played music together and passed on their talents to them, and they are here today in order to test their talents in a musical battle royal. Ladies and gentlemen, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hiwatari Kai!"

As the applause sounded, my eyes went wider than dinner plates before I turned to Ikuto; giving him a stern look as he got up with his case in hand. He really expected me to perform to this audience when I didn't know how play anything besides Beyblade? I admit my mom and dad taught me some skill on instruments when I was little, but I haven't been able to grasp those things in years because of my grandfather. Hell, I couldn't remember the last time I played an instrument!

Ikuto was looking down at me expectantly, and so was the crowd. It was a bit awkward, and I wasn't in any mood to try my luck at an instrument after so many years. As embarrassing as it was, I stood and walked up to the stage with Ikuto; it'd be more embarrassing for the owners if one of the performers just walked out, anyways, so I didn't see much point.

There was a keyboard already set up, and Ikuto was unpacking the case he had, revealing a violin. My breath caught in my throat; my mom was a fantastic pianist and singer, and she taught me many things, as far as my memory went. That memory wasn't helping me remember which notes were what, or what song I could play for this crowd without screwing up.

I stood behind the machine, regardless. Once in position, I noticed the eyes staring at me- even Ikuto's. Since I was obviously expected to go first in this musical face off, I took in a deep breath; putting my hands on the keys before pressing down on them.

* * *

_**DAMN that took forever! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but my mind's been going here there and everywhere; especially now that I'm in college. But, since I have some mindset on how to continue, I hope to update soon (don't hold me to it, though).**_

_**Thanks for your patience!~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
